Journey
by pinkblacklove996
Summary: Being in a new school isn't easy, unless you meet the right people.


AN: hi dis is ma 1st fan fic evr butt mi writting isnt bad so dont worry plz rivew or well dont if u dont wanna i dont care if any1 reds my story coz im doin it coz i wanna and I do wat I want

XOXOXO

I was really nervos cause it was my 1st day in this school and I didnt now anybody yet. Luckily a gril named rachael saw me in the halway so she came to talk to me

"hello" she said

"hello" i said back and i saw she was smiling at me

"i wanna ask you if youd like to join glee club cause we need new members. Can you sing?" she whisperes

"yes actially i have won a lot of singing contests and i was in my old schools glee cub" this is true. People say that i sing kinda like a mix between selena gomez, katy perry, taylor swift and rihanna with a little bit of ashley tisdale and miley cyrus. I also have mileys smile. I dont think im really pretty butt alot of people sem to think so cause they have told me. I have purple eyes – yes, purple, and before you ask i dont wear contacts. I know it sounds weird but its true coz my grandmas eyes were purple and no one new why so mine are purple to. My hair is very long it goies from my scalp to my waste and its blonde but with streaks of blue and pink in the tips and im tall and very skinny because im great at sports and i have big boobs.

Rachael smiled at me "okay go to glee club at 6 and well let you make an audition. It doesnt matter if your not so good thought because than you can sing in the back whit the others coz everyone knows i have the best voice in glee club" she said loking at me with evil all over her eyes like she didnt think i will have a good voice and do grate in my solo.

"ill see you there" i responded a little mockingly because i will prove her wrong.

The day was really boring and i met some new friends. There was santana that told me (and i quote) "woa your very pretty. Youre body is like, made to be on the cheerios" and then she told me to try out for the cheerios that is the cheerleading team here and there was also queen and artie and sam and blaine and then... finn! who was such a hottie. Myhead got all warm and my heart beated faster when i was with him

When it was six sam blaine and santana walked with me to glee and artie was ther too but he cant walk cause hes in a wellchair and they tol me they were in glee club too. Finn was alredy there and i got sad when i saw him next to rachael because she was his gf.

The teacher looked at me and let me sing my solo and told me to pick a song that i feel identified with, so I picked firework by katy perry cause sometimes i do understand the lyrics cause i feel like a plastic bag and i feel that nobody loves me but this song makes me feel better. Music is my life. I looked at rachael who was still with the evil in her eyes and i smiled

I sang the lyrics and the room fell were all looking at me like it was the most amazing thing they have heard and i saw finn was smiling at me with a dreamy look in his face. Blaine loked at me like that to and sam waved his hand at me. Some of themhad tears in their eyes ad i knew my voice had touched each one of their hearts and it made me feel so happy. Rachaels jaw dropped and she was crying too. When i was done everyone clapped so loud you could hear them in all the school. Rachael was the first to stand up and she hugged me "im so sorry i doubted you. You deserve a solo for sectionals"

I looked at her shoked cause rachael never gives her solos but she smiled and huged me again

"i cant take it rachael, everyone has worked hard to get it and i just got here"

"NO!" she growled and i saw everyone nooding behind her "YOU deserve it. We all worked for it but you're voice is so beautiful and you cn make us win!"

"YEAH!" santana shouted quietly "Your voice is totally sexy. You can make us win!"

And all of the sudden everyone in the room was saying "Prizzy Prizzy Prizzy!" (thats my name, sorry for not telling you this before) and i smiled. I huged everyone and we laughed. Then finn came to me.

"hey prizzy do you want to go to a party tomorrow? All the glee club is goibng and its going to be awesome"

I blushed and he smiled "okay" i said flirtly.

Maybe this year wont be so bad

An: tell me wat u thikn bout diz. It is god? reviw xoxoxox oh by da way i inventd the name prizzy do u lik it?


End file.
